


Indecision

by ohmygodwhy316



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy316/pseuds/ohmygodwhy316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Imagine Fili being horny in the middle of the night and trying to figure it out whether to wake you up or not<br/>From the Tumblr blog Imaginexhobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision

"Let's set up camp!"

Thorin's bellow was met with appreciative groans and sighs. You immediately threw your pack to the ground and raised your arms over your head to stretch your aching muscles.

"(Y/n)! Pst!" You looked up to see Fili beckoning to you from behind a tree, his expression showing no signs of weariness despite the long day of travel. You glanced around quickly then joined him. He immediately swept you into his arms and nuzzled your neck with a soft groan. "Mahal I have missed you. Ever since we left Rivendell I have been in agony. Thorin keeps us with him all the time."

You chuckled softly as he began kissing along your jaw.

"You are his heir. It is no wonder. And even if he did not insist on your company what better would it be? Would you ravage me in front of all of the dwarves that travel behind you?" Fili cupped your face in his hands and your giggled died in your throat.

"I do not have to make love to you to enjoy our time together." Your cheeks flushed and you looked away.

"M-maybe we should get back to the others. They will notice if we are both gone."

Fili watched you go and then looked at his hands. They still felt the silky softness of your skin. He shuddered as he remembered the nights the two of you shared in Rivendell, the way your smooth skin had been slick with sweat and flushed from exertion. How he had been so worried about hurting you with his rough blacksmith hands that he had hardly touched you at first. Fili leaned against the tree and slid down as he remembered the tender smiles you had exchanged in bed the morning after or the secret winks at the breakfast table when you thought no one was looking. Could it be you still thought it was only a brief tryst? Thorin was once again barking orders, snapping Fili out of his revelrie and into action. As soon as they were done setting up camp and the food was prepared Thorin announced that those who wished it could take this opportunity to bath in the nearby stream.

"(Y/n) I hope you don't mind waiting until all the men are done. I would have you go first but I believe Master Burglar would have a fit if he does not wash soon." Thorin smiled and you giggled and nodded. Fili couldn't help feel a tinge of jealousy; you did not interact so easily with _him_ in front of the company. Then Thorin made himself comfortable beside you while the dwarves went to bath, giving no indication that he would be moving anytime soon. Fili slammed his bowl down and stomped over to the stream while you looked on with wide eyes and raised brows.

* * *

_I wonder what was wrong with Fili earlier...maybe I should ask...no._

You stripped off the last of your clothing and stepped into the stream. The water was surprisingly warm and only made you sleepier.

_You must stop thinking of him as a friend. He only wants one thing from you now. Oh but those sweet words behind the tree today...how could he tease me so._

You ducked your head underwater and swam a few feet in, trying to clear your head. You had thought all the dwarvish prince wanted was your body but now you did not know. You would have been happy with whatever he gave you but now you weren't sure what that is. As much as you thought about it you could not figure out how to deal with the situation, other than avoiding it, as you had tried to before. You were even secretly pleased Thorin had Fili riding with him all day; you feared that if the others saw the way you spoke to him they would see your love and expose you.

_Oh leave it. There is a whole quest before you. Don't get caught up in matters of the heart._

You dried off and headed back to camp to burrow into your bedroll, unaware of the stunned dwarf prince that had come across you while trying to take a soothing stroll.

* * *

Fili flipped onto his back yet again to stare at the stars. He could not get you out of his mind. The way you had emerged from the water, you looked like a goddess. It had flowed off you in steady streams, caressing parts of you he longed to hold. Fili groan and tried to shove the thought away but it kept building until his manhood was throbbing in his trousers. He looked around, and seeing that Kili was the one on watch a safe distance away, began crawling toward your bedroll. It would be easier to explain to his brother what he was doing than any of the others. When he reached you your face was contorted as if you were in pain and you writhed slightly. He hesitated, not wanting to wake you for what he wanted if you were having a nightmare. Then you bit your lip and smiled slightly. He looked on in confusion, wondering what you could possibly be dreaming of.

* * *

_Fili moved down between your legs with a wicked smile. Your fingers were already tangled in his hair and you tried to buck up to meet him but he was torturing you on purpose, taking everything painfully slow as your writhed beneath him._

_"Do you want me here amralime? I want to hear you say it my flower."_

_"Oh gods Fili yes...please...amralime."_

* * *

"Fili...please amralime..."

Fili stiffened and stared down at you with wide eyes as your expression suddenly turned blissful and you sighed. You were dreaming of him. And not just any dream. A passionate one. One where you called him your love. You love him. He felt like yelping and jumping for joy but now was not the time. Instead he made up his mind and laid a gentle hand on your shoulder and gave you a slight shake.

"Amralime. Wake up love." As the words fell from his lips his heart swelled and he grinned widely. When your eyes opened you immediately flushed.

"Fili?! It's the middle of the night what-" His lips crashed into yours and you almost retreated in surprise but managed to hold fast as you melted into him, digging your fingers into his wild golden mane. He pulled away breathless and you both panted before he spoke.

"May I shared your bed tonight? I would like to hold you." Your eyebrows shot up and you couldn't hold in a scoff.

"A kiss like that and all you want is to cuddle? Seriously?"

"Mm. If I took you now I would not be able to hold back and you would wake to whole company. I will not spend every waking moment beating my comrades off you with a stick amralime." Your heart sped up and you lifted your blanket so he could wiggle in. Fili gathered you into his arms and you felt his erection press into your thigh, causing heat to pool between your thighs.

This was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
